


and i swear she hung the stars

by indigo_penstrokes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, its very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_penstrokes/pseuds/indigo_penstrokes
Summary: sarah figures out what home really means





	and i swear she hung the stars

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from The Way You Do by Dalton Rapattoni

Home: a noun, the place where one lives permanently. According to a dictionary home was a place, nothing more than where you came back to at the end of the day. But home, the feeling of truly being home was so much more than that. It was feeling the weight of the day fall away when you saw the warm smile of the person you love. Home was late nights spent laughing about bad jokes and snuggling closer. Home was so much more than a place. Home was something Sarah wasn’t sure she would find again. 

Then she met Juno Divine and home started to look more like moments such as this; Juno pressed to her side as a bad B movie played softly in the background. Empty take out boxes discarded on the side table beside a haphazard stack of National Geographics. Even the gentle hum of the air conditioner in the background of everything. It was countless moments like this and so many more.

Sarah’s watch beeped loudly in the settled quiet of the apartment, pulling her from her thoughts. It was time.

“Hey Junebug.” She pressed a kiss to the crown of Juno’s head, drawing the woman from her gentle dozing. 

“Hey yourself, what time is it?” Juno asked, her voice rough at the edges from sleep. She yawned before rubbing at her eyes tiredly. It warmed something in Sarah’s very soul, getting to see a sleepy Juno was one her favourite things.

“Eleven thirty on the nose.” She smiled, joy bubbling up in her chest.

“Why are we awake then?” Juno pouted slightly, sitting up but not pulling herself away quite yet.

“Because the meteors are here.” Sarah was downright giddy as she pulled Juno off the couch with her. She had been waiting months for the Perseids and they were finally here at their peak. Besides what was more romantic than gazing up at the sky as stars shot across it. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute Sarah Drake,” Juno grumbled, following Sarah out the doors onto the small balcony. She had wrapped herself in one of Sarah’s flannels to stave off the slight chill that ran through the apartment. Sarah hid the way that made her heart melt just a little bit more. 

They stood out on the small balcony, a few inches between them along the railing as they looked upward.

The sky over Kepler was alive above their heads. Stars blanketed the sky for as far as the eye could see, only momentarily blotted out by whisps of passing clouds. Even the moon hung back, no more than a cheshire grin just above the trees, to let the stars take center stage. They showered the small town in a pale light, making everything softer, quieter almost. It painted Juno as if she were an impressionist painting, all blurred lines and soft edges.

If Sarah had been any good with words she would have written a million poems about how Juno glowed in this silver starlight. She would have written about how in an infinitely expanding universe she had the luck of falling in love with most amazing woman in it. She would have written about the moments gilt in gold and crimson sunsets where the world was just the two of them, or the ones where Juno plucked a guitar and sent melodies floating through the air as if it were magic. She would have put all her lovestruck thoughts into pages upon pages of beautiful purple prose. Maybe one day.

For now all she could do was turn her gaze back up to the stars in the sky rather than the one wrapped in an old flannel next to her. But her thoughts strayed as her eyes scanned the sky for the tails of falling stars. She thought about they way Juno’s nose scrunched up when she laughed. She thought about the freckles that dusted nearly every inch of Juno’s skin, she was her own entire universe. Her mind was simply Juno, Juno, _Juno_. 

She nearly missed the meteor that streaked across the sky. 

“Sarah!” Juno was pointing at the spot the star had been just above the trees, but Sarah wasn’t looking out there, no she was much more interested in the expression of pure elation that lit Juno from the inside out.

“Make a wish,” she said softly, barely louder than the high hum of insects in the trees.

Juno’s eyes slipped closed, her head tilted to the side like a bird as she thought long and hard. Sarah took the chance and every so carefully linked her pinky with Juno’s. The connection sent sparks racing up her arm.

After hours or maybe seconds Juno opened her eyes again and Sarah was breathless. She could see the whole world reflected in those wide grey eyes: stars and planets, but also her own face smiling like nothing else in the world mattered. 

“Was it a good wish?” 

“I think it was.” Juno pressed up on her tip toes to kiss the corner of Sarah’s mouth. “A very good wish.”

The kiss sent warmth radiating out from it, like the rays of the sun, and Sarah couldn’t believe she was actually here. That this was something that was still happening. She could solve multivariable calculus equations without a problem, but something about loving Juno Divine never seemed to add up the way she thought it would. Not that she was complaining, it was just different. Love wasn’t something you could put a formula to she had found in the time she had known Juno.

“I bet it was,” she breathed out, head spinning as she leaned down to meet Juno in a proper kiss. 

If loving Juno Divine was the best thing in the universe, then kissing her was a very close second. Sarah would never tire of it. Kissing Juno was like coming home after a long day at work to find a movie on tv and takeout on the table. Kissing Juno was like that first breath of air after diving to the bottom of the pool just because you could. It was like everything she had ever needed tied up in a neat package. Then there was the feeling of Juno melting under her touch that light something in her chest. A spark that burned until it was a glowing hot ember where her heart was. 

Sarah had her back pressed against the cool metal of the railing, her hands securely holding onto Juno’s hips. And Juno, Juno Juno _Juno_, had her hands all over. Moving from her hair to her shoulders, from her chest and up to her cheeks. Always moving, committing the shape of her to memory. Then in one smooth movement Sarah’s hands slid down to hook around the back of Juno’s thighs, lifting her up so she was one level with Sarah. She carefully maneuvered them away from the railing, Juno’s back was now pressed flush to the building. Being Chosen definitely had its perks.

“Sarah!” Juno squawked, hands now gripped rather tightly around her shoulders. “Don’t you dare drop me.”

Sarah just huffed out a laugh before kissing her cheek. “I’m Chosen remember, I’m not gonna drop you.” 

Juno just buried her face in Sarah’s neck, mumbling something that sounded like “sure you won’t” before she realized she could be kissing Sarah from a much better angle. So kiss her she did.

“I love you.” It fell out on a breath between kisses, nearly an afterthought, but it made them both pause. Sarah shocked motionless by her own confession. “Juno-”

“I love you too.” The open, vulnerable look on Juno’s face told her that she meant it, every single word. 

Sarah’s arms shook slightly, and Juno dropped herself back down the ground, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. She still had that openness to her that was pulling at Sarah’s heart. 

“I love you,” she repeated firmly, no doubt in her words. “I love you Sarah Drake.” 

“I love you too.” And if there were tears building in her eyes that was only because she had too many feelings to hold in her heart alone. Since it was in that moment, that small quiet pivotal moment, Sarah realized she was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> this, along with the other junodrake fic i wrote, might be the start of a post-canon series, but anyways as always comments and kudos make my day and encourage me to write more so if you like what you read let me know your thoughts on it down below!  
find me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
